Nichiyōbi
by redruMxx13
Summary: L is curious to try something new on a Sunday afternoon. The detective discovers that there are some things that logic just can't teach you. One-shot, yaoi lemon. Strong mature content! LxLight


Mature content, strong yaoi erotica usage! But you probably love that sort of thing, don't you? (:

"Ee" means yes in Japanese. (I told myself I would use all English this time, but I couldn't help it!)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a typical, boring Sunday afternoon at the task force headquarters. Adding to the boredom was the fact that the entire team had been given the day off to tend to their chores, even Watari. Misa was off at a commercial filming, and the headquarters building was particularly empty- except for Light and Ryuuzaki, that is. The detective had insisted that he stay to keep an eye on things, and seeing that the two were chained together, Light wasn't going anywhere either.<p>

It was raining outside and there wasn't anything to be done around the place, so for the majority of the day, the two sat in the headquarters' day room watching the news. Every now and then Light would fall into a bored trance, only to be awakened by the metallic clatter of L's fork on his plate of dessert. His eyes would be drawn then to the man sitting next to him in that unusual stance, knees drawn up near his chin and a plate of cheesecake in one hand.

"Don't you ever sit normally?"

"As I've said before, Light-kun, my reasoning ability will drop severely if I sit as you do." Ryuuzaki didn't turn to face Light as he spoke. He stayed facing the television, wide black eyes seemingly staring through it as he fiddled a fork around in his open mouth. The rainy weather and lack of activity today must have had L in a trance as well, since his voice seemed even more dull and emotionless than usual, if that was even possible.

"But do you really need to use your reasoning ability right now? You're just watching television. Can't you sit normal when you're just relaxing?"_ Ryuuzaki relaxing;_ that's a funny thing, Light thought.

"Light-kun forgets that Kira is still out there and could strike at any minute. I must be prepared." The detective's abysmal black irises slid slowly to the corners of L's eyes, gazing irritatingly at Light for a few moments before he turned his attention back to the television. Light couldn't tell for sure if it was an accusation, but it sure sounded like one.

"I told you, Ryuuzaki, I'm not Kira." Light spoke calmly and politely, hiding his frustration and anger. _He never quits._ L made some small noise that was obviously a dismissal of the conversation. Light felt himself beginning to doze off.

"I'm getting so tired," Light said, and yawned.  
>"I wonder if Kira sleeps."<br>"Enough, Ryuuzaki. I'm sure Kira sleeps. Everyone sleeps, except you."

L stayed frozen in thought. "Is Yagami-kun insinuating that I am in fact Kira?"

Light sighed. "No." He rested his head back on the sofa and brushed the auburn hair back from his eyes. I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, Light thought. His breathing slowed to a sleepily sluggish rate, and before the teenager knew it, he was napping.

Light didn't quite dream. It was that type of nap where you're still slightly awake, evoking a euphorically relaxed feeling. Light's body felt warm... warm in a strange way, in fact. Almost as if the heat of someone's intent gaze was upon him, burning up his flesh, wide-eyed and intense. His veins felt filled with fluid heat. And there was this strange, yet familiar, aching in his lower body. A longing feeling. A need for something, or someone. Almost carnal. And something felt so good...

His eyes slowly opened. A few seconds passed and his narrowed lids shot open, taking in the disturbing image of Ryuuzaki perched on the foot rest in front of him, scooched up to the couch and staring at him like an owl, thumb in his mouth. He looked like a child in a candy store.

"Ry- Ryuuzaki!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What are you doing?"

L bent closer to him, causing Light to push his body back into the sofa. "I was observing Light-kun's sleeping patterns to see if any behavior seemed odd. I thought I noticed a suspicious device on Yagami-kun's person while he was asleep."

Device? What was he-

Light looked down at his body to notice he was sporting a rather embarrassing bulge in his pants. The detective had mistaken it for something else and tried to search him. Light flared with anger.

"For God's sake, Ryuuzaki! Haven't you ever seen an erection before?"

L seemed slightly confused. "There is no need to be so upset, Light."

Light attempted to pull his shirt over the bulge only to notice that the button of his pants was undone and the zipper was halfway down. He was so angry he could barely speak, and when he first opened his mouth to say something, he merely stuttered in disbelief.

"You undid my pants? Did you actually touch me?"

"I was just searching for potential audio bugs or other devices. Maybe if Light-kun's train of thought was not so perverse, he would not be offended by this."

"So you didn't know what you were doing?" Light didn't ask it, so much as he stated it in a flat, expectant tone.

"I did not intend it that way. I am not a Don John like Light. My priorities lie elsewhere."

"It's called a Don Juan, Ryuuzaki. And I'm not one." Light sighed. Maybe it was wrong of him to lash out like that, but how naive could L be? He must have had at least some idea that touching another man like that was inappropriate. Even if it was for the Kira case, there were boundaries. As asocial and introverted as L must have been growing up, it's impossible that he'd had_ no_ experience at all.

Almost sensing Light's thoughts, L spoke. "Unlike Light, I am not very familiar with the..." He struggled to find a word. "... dating world, I suppose." He placed his thumb in his mouth and gazed somewhere above Light's head. "I didn't intend to commit any inappropriate acts, I assure you."

Light felt himself grow curious. He realized now that he knew nothing of L's life from a hole in the wall. Especially not his "love life," if it could even be called that. It might be crossing a boundary, but Light decided to risk it and ask.

"Not familiar? Did you ever have a girlfriend growing up or anything?"

"I did not go to school like Yagami-kun. I grew up in an orphanage. I was never in contact with many people. Even if I had been, I doubt that any of the female population would find any interest in me."

"You aren't terrible, Ryuuzaki."

"I'm certainly no Light Yagami."

Light chuckled a bit. "But you didn't go to school?"

"Everything I know, I learned on my own or was taught in the orphanage."

Although Light was only a few years away from being twenty, he still harbored some of the well known curiosity of teenagers. "So you've never..."

L stared at Light, confused. It took him a few seconds to understand. Still, his big eyes which had been widened with confusion stayed open, staring at Light strangely. "No." He looked down and chewed his thumb nail. "I have never kissed a person, if that is what Light-kun is wondering."

Light found it strange how Ryuuzaki said "never kissed a person" as opposed to "never kissed a girl". It's almost as if there was no distinction in his mind between either. Staring into L's dark eyes, Light couldn't tell what was in that mind of his. His thoughts stayed locked in his head, yet his eyes had a disturbingly eager look to them. There was something about L's honest, frank nature that made Light curious. The way he was never afraid to tell Light anything- like how he suspected that Light was Kira- fueled Light's inquisitiveness.

"If I were to kiss someone," L said, removing his thumb from his mouth, "I would prefer it to be someone such as Yagami-kun."

Light froze. He couldn't actually be trying to come onto him. The way he had said it seemed as if he were stating a simple fact, yet his earnest eyes were somehow unreadable.

"Me?"

"Yes," L said.

Before Light could answer, L had moved onto the sofa next to him. Light didn't have time to move away, and L's face hovered close to his.

"Light-kun, I must admit that I'm curious. What is it like? You've been with women, haven't you?"

"Well... yes, I have, but..."

"The physical sensations. What are they like? It troubles me to not understand something. I feel as though I am at a loss, not having the knowledge of it."

"I haven't been with _that _many women, Ryuuzaki. You almost make it seem like I've been with a ton."

"How many men?"

"Wh- what?" Light placed his hands on either side of his body, trying to back up and escape Ryuuzaki's burning stare, but the sofa wouldn't allow him. "I've never been with any men."

"So you do not like it? Does it feel different then?"

"I've never done it!"

"Then how can Yagami-kun be sure he does not like it?"

Light gazed at L in shock, unable to answer. "I just know, Ryuuzaki-san..."

"That does not make sense, Yagami-kun. I have never been with a man either, yet I do not automatically doubt that it is my taste. Even though I have not been with a man, I still find Light-kun very attractive."

_Attractive?_ Is Ryuuzaki-kun _gay? _Light pondered this, almost irritated that he didn't know the answer. Yet why was he so interested? Light was shocked that Ryuuzaki found him attractive. He didn't even show any evidence of ever being attracted to _anyone._ He was seemingly emotionless most of the time. His priorities lied in the Kira case. Light didn't even think he had time for those kind of thoughts.

He couldn't deny that he found himself oddly attracted to L as well. Even though he had never been with any men, Light had always been curious. Something about L's strange behavior and disheveled appearance was... sexy. As hard as he tried to ignore it, he felt attracted to the detective- even at some points aroused by him.

"If I could interact with another man," L continued, "... then it is possible that I would know for sure."

Light hadn't noticed until now how close their faces were. Each time Ryuuzaki breathed out, Light could feel the warm breath on his face. He could smell the detective's distinctly sweet scent. For a moment, Light felt lost as he stared into L's black eyes, seeing his own shocked reflection in their obsidian depths. His pale flesh seemed calm and cool, and the teenager felt a strange longing to reach out and touch it. As if it were mechanical and without his own command, Light's hand reached up and gently stroked L's soft cheek, brushing raven strands of hair out of his face. He felt a gripping urge to kiss him.

"Ryuuzaki..." His voice was soft and smooth. "You have never kissed anyone?"

L nodded. "Light-kun, this may sound like a strange request." L's voice seemed deep, almost husky. He almost sounded out of breath. "I would like to learn what it feels like to be with someone."

Several seconds went by silently as the two gazed into each others' eyes. It was a seal of wordless acceptance as Light took L's face gently in his hands and brought their lips together. At first, L was unmoving; but in a moment he began to match Light's movements, and their lips brushed together in unison.

They kissed slowly at first, then their motions became more heated. Without instruction, L began to trace the tip of his tongue along Light's lips. Light parted his lips and allowed the entrance, letting Ryuuzaki's tongue explore his mouth. L moved closer and placed his arms on either side of Light.

Light felt a familiar twinge in his lower body as the detective moved above him. L's dark hair fell upon his cheek and his tongue tickled Light's. Normally Light would have asserted dominance in the situation, but since it was L who wanted to learn, he would let him dictate this time. Ryuuzaki pulled away, and both of them breathed heavily.

"How does it feel to you?" Light asked between breaths, curious of what his partner was thinking.

Ryuuzaki gazed down through narrowed eyes, almost panting. "Good." He pressed his lips again to the teenager's and Light slid his hands over L's taut chest, slipping them under his soft white shirt and feeling the hot skin underneath. He heard a small gasp from the detective, and felt him come closer. Now his body was pressing into Light's, and he felt something stiff press against his abdomen.

L bent in, biting down hard on Light's lower lip and darting his tongue across it. At that moment, something seemed to snap in the detective. Years of sexual deprivation had built up, harboring a deep rooted perversion that had been buried under years and years of social reclusion; he chose to exercise his intelligence and sense of logic, but deep inside there had been a growing lust, and now it would be uncontrollable. Kissing Light, he moved him so that they were facing each other with Light laying underneath him. Light, surprised with the shift in dominance, began to place his hands on L's chest to push him back.

L swiftly grabbed a hold of the teenager's wrists and clasped them over his head. Light froze. "Ryu-" He was promptly cut off as L roughly placed their lips together. When he pulled away, Light saw a deviantly lustful grin playing on the detective's lips. L craned down to kiss and nibble the delicate flesh of Light's neck. He paused.

Light's heart beat quickly with adrenaline and desire as the two lied there, frozen. Then, L's voice broke the silence, low and almost... demanding.

"Raito-kun," he growled. "I want you."

In that instant, it all became definite. The desires, the pressing urges L had felt for the teenager, the lustful curiousity that Light had for so long tried to deny- it all came to one heated crash, and the secret battle waging between both their sexualities exploded.

Light's hands were exploring the older man's lean body, haphazard and reckless as L bit down roughly onto the teenager's collarbone. He began unbuttoning Light's shirt. Their hips seemed to move without command, almost synchronized as they rolled and crashed against each other like waves in a storm.

In all the commotion Light still managed to pull L's shirt over his head, while his, almost fully unbuttoned, was violently ripped open. The detectve placed his hands on either side of Light and bowed his head down to softly bite on his nipple. Light's moans grew as the older man began to nibble harder, alternating between that and sucking.

For someone who had never been with anyone else, he definitely knew what he was doing.

In L's head, logic was still dictating- he carefully analyzed Light's reaction to each and every move. He found that the teenager prefered to be dominated- even if he didn't know it yet. But L was finding it harder and harder to think clearly as he became more aroused, slowly losing himself in the pleasure. He had never experienced these sensations before. They were easily overpowering him.

Meanwhile, Light's hands roamed further down the detective's slim waist. He began to undo the loose jeans and snaked a hand into his boxers, wrapping his hand firmly around the wide girth.

L gasped as a shock of pleasure traveled up his spine, bringing chills with it. Light began to twist and pump, and soon L was moaning unrestrictedly. The low, throaty sounds were the sexiest Light had ever heard; definitely not rivaled by any female's. Light glanced up to peek at his partner.

L's raven hair was mussed up, messily framing his pale face. His lower lip trembled slightly for a moment as he was caught in a moan. His deep black eyes were closed now, lashes pressing firmly down, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Light watched his face twist slightly as his hand slid tightly over the head of his manhood, then back down. Light moved slower now and L's breaths slowed to deep, raspy ones. His eyelids parted and he gazed at Light through narrowed eyes; nonetheless, Light could see the abysmally black irises locked onto him. They stared for just a moment, til Light worked his hand faster again and L groaned, bowing his head. Through L's thick hair, Light could see him bite onto his own lower lip in pleasure.

He brought one hand to Light's hip, digging his nails in. Light gasped and tightened his grip. Finally, L pulled Light's hand off of him.

"No more..." he gasped between short, labored breaths. He squeezed Light's member through his pants and elicited an angelic moan from the teenager. He rubbed a few times, then stopped to undo the buttons. He mimicked Light's hand movements, yet Light found that he had an unbelivable finesse about it. He knew he wouldn't last long, given the way the detective worked him. Slow and steady, he tightly pumped Light's member, covering from base to tip and back down again. His other hand gently explored the soft skin of the younger man's hips. He tickled the skin below his navel with the tip of his tongue, then licked upward in one trail until he reached Light's neck.

"Am I doing alright, Yagami-kun?" L whispered, and Light nodded, unable to answer vocally. His moans increased until he couldn't handle anymore. L seemed to almost sense it. He pulled Light's shirt off fully, then moved down and began to pull his pants off as well. Lying on Light, he dragged his own down to his knees when he was interrupted.

"Ryuuzaki-kun... are you going to...?" Light felt his insides twist a bit in anxiety as he came to the realization that the older man might in fact be contemplating topping him.

L ran his hands up Light's firm belly and chest, then kissed him softly. "I told Yagami-kun before I wanted to know how it felt to be with someone." He glanced up deviantly. "I want to feel inside of Light-kun as well." He kissed him rougher now, twisting a hand in the teenager's hair and grabbing firmly. He pulled Light's head up and grated his teeth lightly on his neck.

His own slim body was positioned perfectly on top of Light's. As if sensing where Light's entrance was, he pressed his head into it and watched as Light inhaled sharply. He placed one hand beside Light and the other on his shoulder, pressing his nails into the soft skin as he began to push in. Light groaned in pain and L stopped momentarily. Then, in one push, he sheathed himself fully.

He bent his head up and moaned loudly as his entirety was wrapped by Light's insides. The pleasure was unbearable. Hungry to satisfy his urges, he pumped unrelentingly in and out of the teenager- and definitely not quietly. His hips rolled and his taut, pale chest heaved with each pleasured breath. Light's body writhed to meet L's, and the air was thick with heat and the sounds of their pleasure.

Yet Light still held onto his last remaining shreds of dominance, unwilling to give in completely. Frequently the two locked eyes, and Light traced deep patterns in the detective's skin with his nails and bit deep into his shoulder. His muscles were taut as he tried to prolong his release, refusing to finish first.

L seemed somewhat apathetic of the battle for dominance. He was absorbed in the incredible sensations he was feeling. Each thrust sent a jolt of electricity through his spine. Light's little gasps and moans were really starting to get to him, making it even harder to hold on, as opposed to exploding in his partner. L was debating: he could finish now and reach an earth shattering orgasm, yet he didn't want these sensations to ever end.

"Ahh... L!" Light cried out as he neared his own climax. L reached down and pumped him fast and hard, and the teenager couldn't hold it any longer. He tightened around the detective's manhood as his seed hit both their chests. It was enough to bring the older man to release as well, and with a few grunts and one final groan, he spent himself in Light.  
>Once the two had regained their breath, L pulled away from the teenager, but not before placing a heated kiss on his lips. Light's eyes, warm and sparkling amber, caught the detective's own. Black as the cosmos, they usually appeared empty- but now, Light saw something else. Of what, he couldn't be sure. After all, that curiousity is what had gotten him in this situation in the first place.<p>

"Thank you, Raito-kun," L said as he gathered his clothes and pulled his jeans up. He stood up, and Light clutched his own clothing and followed suit.

Light saw him turn to head for the door. The sight of his lean, pale body and dark face framed by that messy hair tugged at something in Light. He turned away from the teenager.

"Eru-kun," he said, not bothering to use the detective's alias. Something about saying the name seemed forbidden and exciting. L turned his head slightly- his eyes weren't visible to Light, but he was sure L could see him perfectly.

Light's voice sounded definite and authoritative. "It won't be the last time." He watched what little of L's face he could see. It softened, and a devious yet honest smile crossed the detective's handsome jaw.

"Ee, Yagami-kun."


End file.
